Entonces yo me iré
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Drabbles de parejas Cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Cuando comience a ser un estorbo, si te provoco problemas, cuando te aburras de mí o si encuentres el verdadero amor, entonces yo me iré. 19/19. última pareja: Hong Kong x Bélgica.
1. Prusia x Canadá

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Cuando encuentres el verdadero amor, entonces yo me iré.

Pareja: Prusia x Canadá.

— — — — —

Había una frase que había quedado en la cabeza de Canadá desde que había empezado a salir con Prusia, "¡Pero cuando encuentres el verdadero amor, el asombroso yo se irá!" eso mismo había dicho, pero no entendía.

No al menos hasta que después de la gran guerra el mayor quedó destituido como país. En esa época se supone que habría salido con alguien y entonces Prusia se dejaría morir tranquilo, sin embargo no era así.

Canadá lo detuvo un instante antes. Prusia no lo entendía, Canadá sí. "No te puedes ir porque tú eres mi verdadero amor".


	2. Prusia x Italia Romano

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Si te lastimo, entonces tendré que irme.

Pareja: Prusia x Italia Romano.

— — — — —

El amor puede ser ciego e ignorante. Amor que sentía Romano por Prusia. Porque él se cegaba ignorando las tantas veces que el albino le hería.

Prusia no se daba cuenta. Sólo le tenía mucho cariño al hermano menor de este y a sus amistades, no es que le fuera infiel ni mucho menos "¡Soy demasiado asombroso como para caer tan bajo!".

Pero entonces vio todo lo que le había hecho a Romano, la culpa le invadió "Lastimé a la persona que más quiero, tendré que irme" Y el orgullo no dejó palabras de retorno…tampoco lágrimas de dolor.


	3. Escocia x Egipto

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Si llego a provocarte problemas, entonces yo me iré.

Pareja: Escocia x Egipto.

— — — — —

Cinco palabras llenas de vergüenza: "Escocia…vas a ser padre". Eso fue lo que Egipto mencionó temerosamente al británico.

En este mundo cualquier nación podía engendrar, eran naciones mas no humanos. Escocia le miró imperturbable, con un tono serio preguntó: "¿Estás seguro?".

Egipto asintió "Pero no tienes que hacerte cargo…no te causaré molestias así que me iré". Escocia suspiró mientras fumaba, emitió una risa burlona "¿Cómo una familia puede ser un problema, idiota?".


	4. Canadá x Japón

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Cuando encuentres el verdadero amor, entonces yo me iré.

Pareja: Canadá x Japón.

— — — — —

No. Él jamás le dejaría irse, eran muy diferentes claro, Japón era oriental y tenía un método diferente de manejar y ver las cosas. Canadá estaba seguro que se amaban, pero Japón solamente creía.

Un día simplemente dijo que se iría. Canadá quedó plasmado "¿Co-Cómo que te vas?" Japón respondió tristemente: "Encontraste el verdadero amor, debo irme".

Si era cierto que últimamente Canadá pasaba mucho tiempo con Francia no significaba que el afecto que le tuviera fuera más que de un tutor o hermano. Pero había descuidado su relación, eso era lo que había confundido a Japón. "No te vayas por favor, prometo arreglar lo que causé, tú eres mi verdadero amor".


	5. Nyo Bielorrusia x Liechtenstein

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Cuando represente un peligro, entonces tendré que irme.

Pareja: Nyo!Bielorrusia x Liechtenstein.

— — — — —

Era la quinta vez, ¡La quinta! Bielorrusia no lo creía, había vuelto a representar un peligro para Liechtenstein. El mismo Suiza se lo dijo, que no dejaría que lastimara a su hermanita. Las otras cuatro veces habían logrado ocultar los hechos, después de todo sólo fue un arranque.

Pero esta vez no podían. No sólo le había dado un arranque de ira por celos, gritó, y no dio sólo amenazas, sino que le hizo daño.

Un golpe por parte del bielorruso había provocado un pómulo amoratado en el rostro de la joven. Esa misma tarde dijo con mucha seriedad: "Sólo represento un peligro para ti, tendré que irme". Y Liechtenstein, con mucho dolor, lo sabía, esos arranques provocarían algo peor y su hermano jamás se lo permitiría. Bielorrusia debía irse.


	6. Francia x Estados Unidos

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Si te lastimo, entonces tendré que irme.

Pareja: Francia x Estados Unidos.

— — — — —

Una buena relación se basa en sinceridad, fidelidad y demás. Compromiso y paciencia uno con otro. Sin embargo Estados Unidos no posee esta relación con Francia.

Fue lindo mientras duró, no obstante tantas diferencias y el infantilismo que posee el norteamericano fue demasiado para el mayor. Y le fue infiel.

Sólo algunas palabras con tristeza: "Lo lamento, pero si no puedo serte fiel tendré que irme." Estados Unidos jamás lo esperó, sólo dolor y confusión llegó a él. No hay vuelta atrás, no hay más palabras por parte de ninguno. Su relación…está rota.


	7. Prusia x Nyo Polonia

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Cuando comience a ser un estorbo, entonces yo me iré.

Pareja: Prusia x Nyo!Polonia.

— — — — —

Si bien es cierto que Prusia es algo escandaloso e hiperactivo, también lo es que quiere a Polonia. Y ella, aunque sea despreocupada y algo excéntrica, también lo quiere. El problema viene a ser que los dos son vanidosos y parejos en muchas cosas. Como decir positivo y positivo o negativo y negativo.

Además, últimamente Polonia está muy distante, parece que Prusia se ha vuelto como algo monótono, según él. Después de todo, se empezaron a gustar cuando él fue destituido como nación y llegó a parar en la casa de ella.

Así que él dijo con tristeza oculta: "Me iré para dejar de molestarte" Ella parpadeó un par de veces, creyendo que era broma "¿Como por qué dices eso?" "Soy demasiado asombroso como para dejarme ser un estorbo ¡Kesesese!".

Polonia hizo un puchero, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos "Como que nadie dijo que eras un estorbo, ¿O sea que no vez que te amo? Ad-Además no puedes dejarme" Él la miró con confusión, preguntando el motivo "Porque no puedes y punto, como que yo te lo ordeno" Entonces él rió enternecido. Después entendió que la distancia se debía a que ella tenía problemas en los cuales no le quería involucrar. Prusia ahora lo sabía, ella le quería más de lo que aparentaba y tal parece que él también.


	8. España x Escocia

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Si llego a provocarte problemas, entonces yo me iré.

Pareja: España x Escocia.

Fic a pedido para _Liz Jones Kirkland_, con mucho esfuerzo, espero le guste.

Advertencia: 300 palabras con M-Preg.

— — — — —

España miraba fijamente a Escocia, ambos sentados en el sofá. El moreno no paraba de hacer preguntas, preocupado, mientras que el pelirrojo parecía sólo dar evasivas.

— ¿Escocia, por qué no me dices lo que te ocurre?

—Porque no tengo nada.

—Pero ya son dos semanas que no fumas, ni tomas tu querido whiskey… Es como si yo dejara de comer tomates, eso estaría muy mal.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —le miró con molestia, el otro nada más se preocupó más.

—Me importa mucho…Es-Escocia, no puedo permitir que algo malo te pase.

—Nada malo me pasa, deja de molestar.

España suspiró, probablemente sólo estaba paranoico. Silencio. Hasta que Escocia dio un largo suspiro y soltó de la nada: — ¿A los latinos les gustaría tener un sobrino?

— ¿Qué? —España no entendió…como siempre.

—Si a los latinos, tus hermanos menores, ¿Les gustaría tener un sobrino de tu parte?

— ¿Y por qué un sobrino? Sería lindo pero no creo que eso sea conveniente…

Y eso fue todo, Escocia simplemente dijo que se iría y que se olvidara de él. Neutral. España, asombrado y con un semblante preocupado, preguntó el motivo, que quería saberlo.

La respuesta fue: —Te ahorraré problemas y me iré, no seré un inconveniente para ti y punto.

— ¿Problemas? ¿Inconveniente…? ¿Escocia, de qué habl-?

Y después de mucho tiempo entendió. Escocia tendría un hijo suyo. No le asombraba el hecho de que pudiera engendrar, en ese mundo las naciones podían engendrar sin dificultades. Lo que le asombraba era el hecho de que él se lo ocultara.

—Pero si tú jamás me causarías inconvenientes hahaha —España se llenó de alegría, como buen emocionado se fue a abrazarlo evitando codazos por parte del otro— Creí que para ti sería un inconveniente, pero jamás podría rechazar que mis hermanitos tuvieran un sobrinito nuestro.

— — — — —

Mátenme, sé que esto es algo (demasiado) crack y raro. Peeeeero fue lo que mi mente produjo, por alguna razón pensé en España embarazado hasta que ya lo había terminado jajaja, espero no les moleste y les haya gustado.


	9. China x Japón

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Si te lastimo, entonces tendré que irme.

Pareja: China x Japón.

— — — — —

Para Japón su relación no era muy linda durante los últimos meses. Ahora, cada vez que llegaba de algún ligar se encontraba a su pareja, China, con Rusia. No le molestaba pero quería pensar que sólo eran amigos.

Quería…Los miró de lejos darse un beso. No dijo nada, pretendió sólo irse alejando.

Un día China, con suma tristeza, dijo que se iría. "Sé que sabes que hice algo horrible, te he lastimado y ahora me iré".

Japón no lo detuvo. Ambos sabían que la relación se había acabado.


	10. Italia Romano x Nyo Canadá

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Cuando comience a ser un estorbo, entonces yo me iré.

Pareja: Italia Romano x Nyo!Canadá.

Fic de pedido para Melanny, espero le guste.

— — — — —

Italia Romano es muy temperamental, tanto que a veces parece que no le interesa nadie ni nada, claro, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero eso es algo que Canadá aún no comprende en su totalidad, es que a veces Italia simplemente se aleja de ella sin decir nada.

Bueno, hace un par de meses que Romano no deja de quejarse por un montón de cosas. un momento está de buen humor y cuando se da cuenta ya está con una rabieta o una seriedad increíble.

Canadá siente que él ya no la quiere, que ya no la necesita. Así que decide irse.

— ¿T-Te vas? ¿Es una maldita broma? —preguntó Romano, perplejo.

—Creo que soy más un estorbo para ti, prefiero irme si ya no me quieres —respondió con tristeza.

— ¿P-Pero por qué dices eso? Maldición, Canadá, nadie dijo que eras un estorbo.

—Es que eres muy distante últimamente, siento que ya no me quieres.

— ¡Es-Eso es p-po-porque yo…! Es que l-lo que y-yo quería…—sentía venirse abajo, la timidez y los nervios le comían.

— ¿Ves? Por eso debo irme, hast—

— ¡N-No! Maldición…yo…

Canadá le miró, curiosa y sorprendida. Él tenía un sonrojo que demostraba sus sentimientos y ella sólo esperaba que le dijera algo para aliviar su pena.

—T-Te quería demostrar que te a-aprecio de otra forma, ¡Pero como siempre te adelantas y no me dejas pensar mejor las cosas! No me diste tiempo de nada. A-Así que diré esto una vez y espero que me escuches: ¡Canadá, yo te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo!

Tres segundo después apareció un sonrojo en el rostro de ella, un par y estaba llorando de alegría, y un segundo más se lanzó a los brazos de Italia diciendo repetidas veces "¡Sí, acepto! ¡Yo también te amo!".


	11. Corea del Sur x Bielorrusia

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Como no soy suficiente, me iré.

Pareja: Corea del Sur x Bielorrusia.

Fic de pedido para Luisee, espero le guste.

— — — — —

Infantil, ruidoso, hiperactivo, poco serio y casi desesperante; así era Corea del Sur. Bielorrusia no, ella era seria, tosca, terca y muy indiferente. Pero los dos se quieren.

De alguna forma Bielorrusia se las había arreglado para no mostrar sentimientos al surcoreano. Pero él no entendía que eso se debía al carácter de ella. Un día él dijo: "Creo que no soy suficiente para ti".

Ella preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Para ti no soy suficiente, me iré".

Ella lo miró marcharse.

Ambos tristes.

Después de unos minutos, Corea del Sur se detuvo abruptamente, Bielorrusia había lanzado un cuchillo frente a él, completamente sonrojada pronunció: "Sólo puedes alejarte de mí estando muerto, tonto".

Él sonrió ampliamente, "Yo también te amo".


	12. Prusia x Italia Romano2

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Si llego a provocarte problemas, entonces yo me iré.

Pareja: Prusia x Italia Romano.

— — — — —

No había duda alguna para Italia Romano, él estaba totalmente seguro que estando en un mundo donde los hombres pueden engendrar, y aunque fuera nación, estaría expuesto.

¿Cómo se lo diría a Prusia? Él mismo le había dicho que aunque los niños fueran asombrosos el cuidar uno para él sería un problema. Estuvo dos semanas pensándolo seriamente. Al fin llegó a la conclusión.

—Me voy de aquí, bastardo.

— ¿Qué? Disculpa, no pude escuchar tus asombrosas palabras —creyó que era mentira.

—Bastardo, po-ponme atención —replicó— Que me voy de aquí.

— ¿P-Por qué te vas? —entonces sus ojos carmín le miraron perplejo.

— ¡Porque eres un bastardo que no quiere problemas conmigo! —su paciencia se fue.

Prusia no lo entendía. Romano se dio cuenta de eso así que sólo lo gritó: — ¡Que voy a tener un hijo tu-tuyo! ¡Maldición!

No hubo más palabras. Italia optó por irse. Al borde del llanto. Sin embargo Prusia no dejó que se le fuera de las manos. Por más difícil que fuera, jamás permitiría que su oportunidad de tener una familia se fuese.


	13. España x UK

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Cuando encuentres el verdadero amor, entonces yo me iré.

Pareja: España x UK.

— — — — —

Otra vez había una discusión entre España e Inglaterra. Aunque esta vez era serio, muy serio. Y es que durante mucho tiempo España le prestaba poca o nada atención a Inglaterra, en especial cuando uno de sus ex protegidos, Italia Romano, aparecía.

Eso dolía para Inglaterra, ¿Acaso era "el otro"? No lo permitiría. Así que dijo: —Tú ya encontraste tu verdadero amor, no tengo más que hacer aquí.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Que me voy.

España quedó pasmado. No entendía esa actitud, nunca entendía. Tomó su tiempo, entonces su rostro mostró la tristeza que sentía. Respondió con cierto miedo: —Pero si tú eres mi verdadero amor, Inglaterra ¿Cómo te puedes ir?


	14. Nyo Estados Unidos x Nyo Bielorrusia

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Si te aburres de mí, entonces yo me iré.

Pareja: Nyo!Estados Unidos x Nyo!Bielorrusia.

— — — — —

Estados Unidos era muy enérgica y jovial, pero también, enamorada. Ella era novia del serio y misterioso hermano menor de Rusia, Bielorrusia. Pero hay un problema, la relación se volvía monótona. Aburrida. Al parecer la rubia ya no mostraba mucho interés.

Entonces un día Bielorrusia dijo con seriedad y tristeza oculta: "Te aburriste de mí, me iré". Ella no lo creía. Sus celestes ojos se empañaron. Adolorida. Ella, dándose cuenta del error de los dos dijo sin dudar, deteniéndolo justo en el lumbral de la puerta: "¡No puedes irte, como heroína no puedo dejar que nos aburramos así que intentaremos arreglarlo todo!".

Él sonrió internamente, cerrando la puerta, ella se lanzó a abrazarlo. Felices.


	15. Francia x España

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Si te lastimo, entonces tendré que irme.

Pareja: Francia x España.

— — — — —

Él no lo entendía, la actitud de España simplemente era muy extraña, a veces estaba feliz y otras como si todos hubieran muerto. Pero entonces Francia se dio cuenta del motivo…España se enteró de su infidelidad.

Aunque sólo fue un par de veces, era infidelidad. España al parecer tenía una riña mental, pretendía ignorar eso sin embargo no podía hacerlo. Francia se disculpó, lloró e imploró perdón. Le dolía en el alma haber lastimado a España.

Este simplemente sonrió, dijo que no importaba. Pero sus verdes ojos mostraban otra cosa: Dolor.

Francia optó por irse. Y España no tuvo la valentía de detenerlo, por dentro estaba destrozado, acobardado, dejó que su amado se fuera.


	16. Estados Unidos x Nyo Rusia

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Si llego a provocarte problemas, entonces yo me iré.

Pareja: Estados Unidos x Nyo!Rusia.

— — — — —

Estados Unidos estaba muy preocupado, hacía un par de meses que Rusia actuaba muy extraño. Ella siempre sonreía, se notaba feliz… pero ahora no, vivía muy en su mundo, ¡A veces hasta se comportaba como su hermano menor! Esto ya era el colmo.

Un día ella dijo que se iría, él lloriqueó implorando una respuesta, la recibió con suma tristeza:

—Estados Unidos…Yo debo irme, te causaré muchos problemas, será mejor para los dos.

— ¿Pero por qué me causarías problemas?

—Es que…Estoy embarazada.

El menor la miró perplejo, miles de emociones asaltaron su mente y su rostro era sereno. Ella casi llora ante eso, pensó que no era bueno decirle. Trató de irse pero él la detuvo y la abrazó muy fuerte, expresó muy feliz: "_The baby of a hero never would be a problem!"._

_— — — — —_

~Estados Unidos dijo: "¡El bebé de un héroe jamás/nunca sería un problema!"~


	17. Seychelles x Portugal

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Como somos muy diferentes, me iré.

Pareja: Seychelles x Portugal.

— — — — —

El hecho de que Seychelles y Portugal estén juntos y que las personalidades de ellos se complementen no quiere decir que su relación sea color de rosas. No, no lo es.

Ella no siente que él la entienda o le tenga paciencia suficiente. Después de todo, puede ser muy alegre sin embargo también posee tendencias tsunderes.

Él no se siente cómodo con esa misma situación. Quiere llegar a comprenderla, quiere que su relación mejore, pero no cree que haga un buen trabajo.

Un día Portugal dice, con pesar, que se irá, que su relación no podrá ser.

— ¿Pero…por qué? —ella tiene miedo y tristeza.

—Somos muy diferentes, no logramos congeniar en nada y así no puede ser.

Seychelles piensa un momento, se miran distantes. Entonces ella sonríe, con esperanza.

— ¡Sí congeniamos! Ninguno de los dos podemos entendernos así que tendremos que buscar la forma de arreglarlo ¡Juntos!

Portugal sonríe levemente, la abraza aliviado. Probablemente esa idea funcione.

— — — — —

Esta fue difícil, no sé por qué me costó tanto pensar. Tal vez porque sólo eh visto los bocetos de Portugal de Himaruya y las personalidades que tiene el fandom son diferentes entre sí... ¡Gracias por leer!


	18. Nyo Italia x Suiza

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Como no soy suficiente, me iré.

Pareja: Nyo!Italia x Suiza.

Fic sugerido por lechuza, espero le guste.

— — — — —

No hay nada más dulce que ver a una joven cariñosa y entusiasta con un muchacho serio y tímido con el amor. Oh sí, Italia y Suiza están saliendo.

El problema es que Suiza es tacaño hasta con sus sentimientos, es raro, pero cierto. Es que él no quiere dar mucho cariño, además…Piensa que la relación está bien de esa forma, dando poco porque ya Italia da mucho.

¡Já! No es así. Italia le reclama un día:

— ¿No me quieres, Suiza? ¿Hago algo que te molesta de mí? Si es así, me iré.

—No es eso, no es… —él la mira con seriedad y confusión— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No noto mucho cariño de ti, pensé que hay algo mal en mí.

—N-No es así, yo…yo te quiero, Italia.

— ¿De veras? —ella sonríe, aliviada.

Suiza asiente, sonrojado, suspira y dice: —Lamento haberte hecho pensar eso, pensé que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, tra-trataré de arreglarlo.

Ella sonríe muy feliz, y lo abraza. Tal vez la solución siempre fue hablar, de esta forma no hay confusiones desastrosas.


	19. Hong Kong x Bélgica

**Entonces yo me iré.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas cracks, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí. Disfruten.

— — — — —

Título: Cuando comience a ser un estorbo, entonces yo me iré.

Pareja: Hong Kong x Bélgica.

Un chico serio, inexpresivo y tímido. Una chica alegre, enérgica y simpática. Ambos se aman, pero rara vez lo demuestran.

Es entonces donde aparece la inseguridad.

—Te has aburrido de mí, o algo así ¿No? —dice Hong Kong.

—Pero claro que no —Bélgica se extraña— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tal parece que soy un estorbo para ti, creo que debo irme.

—Pe-Pero —ella no lo cree— Debes estar bromeando, jamás serías un estorbo, somos pareja y…

—Algo así, dime si te aburro y si todavía me quieres —por fuera no hay expresión, por dentro, le duele.

Ella dice, dolida y dispuesta de arreglar la confusión de una vez por todas: —Eres un tonto. Jamás estaría con un estorbo al que no amo, y eres todo lo contrario a eso para mí.

— — — — —

_**Fin**_

— — — — —

**Notas:** Muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer estos drabbles fuera de lo común. Por los follows, favoritos y los reviews, me emocionan y me alientan mucho. ¡Gracias!

Canelito: Ust preguntó si sería mucho abuso pedir un drabble. ¿Se refería a otro de la pareja Escocia x Egipto? De ser el caso u otra pareja no me importaría hacerlo, sólo que me especifique cuál desea y eso. Muchas gracias.

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y saber que mis fics son de su agrado. Nuevamente gracias, espero lean mis próximos proyectos los cuales están descritos en mi perfil.

Buen día/tarde/noche. Nos leemos.

Chao!


End file.
